She is the sunlight
by pastheart
Summary: From afar,I have watched her.I have loved her.But I could not protect her.I could not save her.For once,it was not me I had to save her from.Now she is gone from my world.And I refuse to live without her.He will pay for taking her from me. E/C OC Stalking
1. Chapter 1

Funny thing about obession is that it outlast everything ... even love. Lex Luthor

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

I want nothing more for Christine than her joy and happiness. She is the one thing in this universe that really matters. She is the sunlight that brights the dark world that we live in. I would never do anything to harm her ever. She'll be graduating soon. Then, we can be together. There will never be a single thing that keeps us apart ever again.

I know that in the beginning my love for her might scare her, but in time she will come to see how much I love her. There will be enough for our love after she has seen reason. I will be patient for now. Just a few more months and then I will come for you, my love.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N:I know it is really short, and I know I have several other stories I need to finish. I will finish them shortly I promise. This one isn't guarenteed to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine has been naughty. I wanted to let her graduate. I know how much it means to her, but

she shouldn't have done what she did. She belongs to me. No one else. I've been patient. I have

waited for three years. Then, she goes and throws all of my love away for some boy. Some

pathetic excuse who will never love her the way that I do. I won't stand for it. I won't let her

throw her life and our love away for that miserable excuse of a human being. I am sorry

Christine. I am sorry that I have to do this. I promise I'll make it up to you. One day you'll

understand why I had to do this. One day you will realize how much I love you, and you'll be

happy to have someone love you the way I do.

Christine is getting ready for bed right now. I've never seen her in her pajamas before. Normally, I stay away from her house. I know how Christine likes her privacy. Well, she should have thought of that before hand. Now, I have no choice. It will be okay though. Christine will forgive me. I will give her all the privacy she wants when I bring her home, but for now, this has to be done.

The lights are starting to turn off in the house. I already have everything ready in my pocket. Just a few more minutes now. Ah, look there goes Christine's light. The last light left on in the house.

The lock would have given me a little trouble, but I had a key made. Christine has started taking singing lessons to keep her best friend company. So I borrowed them during one of her lessons and returned them to her before she even noticed they were gone. Now, I am using them to bring Christine where she belongs; home with me.

Her door looks closed until you get up close enough to see that it is open just the tinest crack. I push it open and slip into her room. She looks so peaceful. I know that she is not asleep yet. There hasn't been enough time. She sits up when I bump into her dresser. "Who's there? Is that you, Chester?"

I don't reply, but instead, I pull the rag out of my pocket and approach the bed as she goes to get out of it. The moment she stands up I grab her, wrap my arm around her, and bring her close to me. She fights against me, but she is getting weaker as the chloroform as the rag starts working against her. Now, she is damaging her vocal cords by trying to scream. As much as I love Christine's piano talent, I will admit that she has a beautiful voice. Now she can sing and play for me.

"Shh. Shh, my love. Don't fight. It will be okay." I whisper into her ear. Despite my reassurances, she continues to fight me until the fight has gone out of her and she simply slumps against me.

I pick her up and carry her out of her room bridal style. I am grateful that she has the downstairs bedroom while her parents live upstairs. It has made this all so much easier. I have to walk through the woods a little to get to my car, but there it is sitting exactly where I left it.

I open the front door and place her lovingly into the passenger seat. See, my dear, everything is working out just the way it is suppose to. Don't worry. I'll take you home to sleep peacefully, my dear.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

My head hurts. The pounding woke me up. The sheets are very soft this morning. I'll have to ask mother if she switched fabric softeners. I am going to go get something for my head from the bathroom. The door won't open. I reach out next to it and switch on the light. The horrible nightmare from last night comes rushing back to me, and I crawl back into bed to cry. This isn't my room. This isn't my house. What am I going to do I can't stay here? I have to go home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As I wake up the stairs carrying Christine's breakfast, I hear her crying. I didn't mean for her to wake up alone. I do wish that she would quit crying though. It hurts me so to hear upset. If she will just quit crying for a moment, I will make everything better. Just hold on, Christine, I have to get the key out of my pocket before I can get to you. There we go. Now I can make everything all better.

"Christine, please quit crying." I ask as I walk through the door and set the tray down on the table next to the door. Christine jumps from the bed and tries to leave through the door. I grab her though, and once again she fights against me. "Christine, stop it. Right now. Let's sit down and have breakfast." She still refuses to listen to what I have to say. Maybe she is not ready to be up. With all the excitement last night and this morning, maybe she needs to rest some more. "Christine, if you don't stop fighting me, I am going to have to make you go to sleep again. Is that what you want? Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Christine stops fighting me and lets her weight fall as she begins crying again. "No." She manages to sob out. I pull out a chair and set her into it before I turn around to relock the door so we do not have this struggle again.

I remove the covers and grab a plate to start dishing Christine's plate. "What would you like, Christine?"

"I am not hungry." Christine sits there, pouting. She is refusing to look at me.

I won't argue with her. I know she is simply upset that I didn't let her leave like she wanted to. But where would she have gone? She doesn't know where we are, and apparently, I will have to keep it that way for a while. I dish her up a plate, despite her claim, and place it in front of her.

I do the same for me. Christine waits until I take a few bites before she says anything again.

"When are you taking me home?"

"You are home, Christine." She doesn't like my answers and shoves her chair away from the table. She goes to the door and starts pulling on it. "THIS IS NOT MY HOUSE! I WANT TO GO HOME! TAKE ME HOME." She is screaming at me now. She is getting out of hand.

"Sit down,Christine."

"TAKE ME HOME!"

"I am only going to count to three, Christine, and then we're going back to bed. 1"

"I HATE IT HERE!"

"2. I suggest you sit down right now."

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" She has moved away from the door now. I wish she would quit fighting me.

"3. Alright, Christine, we'll do it the hard way." I wipe my mouth and start to stand up when Christine takes her sit again.

"Please don't. I don't want to go back to sleep. Please don't use that stuff again. It made my head hurt. Please. I just want to go home."

"If your screaming fit is over, you can stay up, but I don't want anymore today. Do you understand me, Christine?" I want her to know that I love her, but she also needs to do that I am in charge around here.

"Yes."

"Good. Then, eat your food." I stare at her until she picks up her fork and actually takes a bite of her food. I know I told her that she could stay up, but I think I am going to make her take a nap this afternoon. It will be good for her. She has clearly tried herself out by all that screaming she was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Funny thing about obession is that it outlast everything ... even love. Lex Luthor

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Christine is working on manners. She doesn't understand how much I love her. She has been throwing tantrums the entire week that she has been here. I enter the room to bring her food, and she starts throwing stuff. The first few times she tried to rush past me. I let it go the first time as I knew how scared she must have been. However, the next time she tried it, I used the chloroform again. I took her breakfast tray back with me and locked the door.

I pasted by her room a couple of times that day and heard her crying. I can not tell you how much it hurt to walk past and hear her crying. I wanted to rush in and take care of her, but if Christine does not want my company I shall not force it upon her. However, this also means no food. I waited until lunch time the next day before I thought I would try again.

I had no problem carrying the tray in. Christine was sitting at the window, watching a deer. I set down the tray before I said anything. "If I could trust you to behave, I would take you outside."

"You could just take me home." Christine didn't even bother to turn and face. Didn't try to reassure me that she would be on her best behavior if I would just let her go outside for a little bit. No, she wanted to argue.

"Christine, we're not fighting today. Come sit down and have lunch. I know you must be hungry." I arranged both of our plates along with everything else. I am really looking forward to using the dinning room with Christine, but then would not have been the time.

"I am want to go home. Please."

"Christine." I said warningly. I don't know why Christine always insists on arguing.

"Please. I'll do whatever you want. I have a voice lesson tomorrow. If I am not there, Erik will be upset. Please."

"Erik will get over it. Maybe, one day when you have learned to behave yourself enough for company to come over, Erik can come to the house and resume your lessons."

"NO!" She shouted at me, but her voice died down when she saw the look in my eyes. "I have to go home. You haven't seen Erik's temper. He will be furious if I am not there tomorrow. Please take me home."

"Christine, do you think you got up to early this morning? I think it's time to go back to bed." I tried to keep my temper calm.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED. I WANT TO GO HOME. NOW." Christine was lucky I didn't take her over my knee right then and there. Maybe I am spoiling her.

"Christine, you have till the count of three to compose yourself, sit down and eat before I come over. If I have to come get you, you will be given a sound spanking and put to bed."

"You wouldn't?!" Christine didn't know whether or not to take me seriously.

"One." I started counting in the sternest voice possible.

"Stop. Don't."Christine had moved a few feet closer to me before she stopped.

"Two."

"I am coming." Christine whispered before she finished coming toward me and the table. She took her seat and had to wipe a few tears from her face. I sat down and smiled at her. "Christine, I trust we won't have many more of these."

She has not tried to leave her room by trying to sneak past me again. The tantrums, unfortunately, have continued at every meal. The days that she had singing lessons scheduled have the worst mornings. I am hoping that she will keep her in temper in control today. I don't feel up to arguing with my angel.

I open the door and am quite surprised to see Christine already sitting at the table. She looks extra pretty today as if though she is trying hard to please me.

"Good morning, Christine."

"Good morning, Paul." See how good she can be if she only tries. I hand her her plate, and she graciously accepts it. After a few bites, she looks up at me. "Could I go outisde, please?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N:Please review and let me know if you want me to continue with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine wasn't too happy when I came back with a piece of cloth to bind her hands with. She protested adn claimed how well behaved she could be. I told her that it was the only way that she could go outside. Otherwise, she would have to stay inside. She begged and pleaded, saying that she could be good without it. She finally say things my way and put her hands out in front of her and let me bind them.

We left her room and went down the hall before descending down the stairs. The garden outside is beautiful but pales in comparison to Christine. Christine was overexcited to be outside. I must have spent an hour walking around the garden with her. Unfortunately, it will be a while before she is allowed out again. It is rare for cars to drive anywhere near the house, but one did today. She started to scream, but I quickly managed to put my hand around her mouth and drag her back inside.

I rushed her up to her room and slapped her a few times on the back of her leg. "I am very disappointed in you, Christine. You just had to go and ruin the afternoon, didn't you? I leave you in here to think about."

I turned on my heel and left the room. I locked her door behind me and made my way to my study. I slammed the door to the study closed and opened the closet door to reveal a televiion. I turned it on to see Christine crying. I suppose it would be more accurate to say I heard her sobbing. Christine was laying on the bed with her head buried in the pillows by this point in time. I can't say I blame her. There wasn't much else for her to do, especially with her hands still bound.

It is her own fault though. I tried to give her a nice afternoon, but she simply couldn't accept it. No, she had to go and ruin it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I left Christine alone for the rest of the day. I know I should have had brought her something for dinner, but I got busy doing other things after I finally got over being upset with her. I had planned on making up for it this morning though. However, Christine would have none of it.

I brought her tray up and set it on the table. She was sitting in the window seat. I wished her a good morning and received no response. I walked over and tried to unbind her hands. When I reached for them, she pulled them away. "Christine, let me see your hands."

I reached for them again, but she pulled once more. "Christine, now." I grabbed her arm this time to drag her hands to me since she wasn't cooperating.

"Don't touch me." She all but yelled at me and struggled to get her hands back. I slapped her thigh and became extremely stern. "Christine, either you give me your hands right now so I can untie them or I will take the food back with me, and we can try again tomorrow."

She sighed and let me untie her hands. She walked to the table and sat down without speaking another word to me. I took my seat across from her and waited for her to speak. She said nothing still. "Christine, I've forgiven you. I want to put yesterday behind us."

I handed her her plate and started eating. I finished eating, and she still hadn't started. I finally got so sick of the staring contest that I left the room, despite the fact that Christine had not touch a single thing on her plate.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I promise Erik will be in the next chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine trembled on the bench as she stared intently on the two objects sitting on top of the piano. She wished she was anywhere but here. She would even be happy to have Erik yelling at her again just to be free of this place.

At first, Christine thought that Paul was simply delusional and if she at least stopped throwing a tantrum long enough to gain his trust he would take her home. Paul, however, soon dashed that dream when he dragged her down the stairs demanding that she play for him. Nothing was good enough for him. He always found fault with something.

He retreated to the kitchen after several hours to get a drink. Christine took off running for the front door only to have it locked. She heard a maniacal chuckle and looked back to find him leaning against a door frame. "Oh my sweet Christine. When will you ever learn?"

He approached her and ran his finger through her hair before balling it in and fist. He gave a hard yank on it, forcing her to look up at him. "You will never, ever leave me." He, then, proceeded to drag her up to her room by the head of her hair and left her behind a locked door. Christine cried herself to sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine awoke the next day to find herself being dragged downstairs after breakfast. She had attempted to be cordial, but she soon changed her mind. She sat down at the bench, only to jump in horror as he tried to shackle her to the piano. Christine attempted to run to her room when grabbed her around the waist and pressed a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth.

Christine only had so much energy to fight with before she was drained. When she could find no more and the world started to get hazy, she found the cloth removed and herself being dragged back to the piano.

Paul gently laid her on the floor before shackling her ankle to the piano. He left her there and went to his office to work on some paperwork.

Christine tried to sit up, only to find the world spinning. She leaned against the piano before pulling herself up to sit on the bench. It wasn't long before she saw Paul descending from the stairs.

"I am sorry. Please unchain me."

"Not now, Christine. I have to go out today and get lots of work done. I left you a piece to practice. You be a good girl now." Christine watched in horror as he put on his jacket and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Pleassseeee" Christine screamed at the door. She got no response back. She spent a good hour crying before she gave up and realized that nothing was going to change, but she'd be damned if she was going to play anything.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Paul came home, exhausted from a long day of work. He was, however, still very eager to hear how well Christine mastered the piece. He grew concerned when he approached the door and could hear no sound.

When he unlocked the door and went in, he found her sitting in a disheveled mess on the floor. Christine looked up at him with a mixture of hatred and pleading. "Christine, what are you doing on the floor?"

"The bench got uncomfortable. Please unchain me." Paul rushed to her and unchained her at once. He fed her and sent her to bed. She was all too relieved.

Paul, however, was livid when he caught unto the fact a few days later that despite him anchoring her to the piano every day she was not practicing. She would proclaim that she was too tired in the evenings to play. He had come home for lunch when he discovered her little ruse.

The next morning Christine found a new surprise awaiting her. A switch and a piece of chocolate. She stared at Paul puzzled when he finished shackling her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I don't like being lied to Christine. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Please." Christine started, but she found herself cut off with his finger placed on her lip.

"Christine, either you will have this piece to near perfection when I get home and I will reward you or you will continue your childish antics and I will be forced to whip you when I get home. The choice is yours." He placed a kiss on her lips and left.

Christine cried for quite some time before she gathered herself together and began to practice. She wouldn't let him win.

Paul was disappointed when he came home once again to no music playing. Christine, of course, immediately asked to let to return to her room. Paul simply ignored her presence until she began to play the piece she had been practicing. Paul was most pleased his threat had worked and allowed Christine to return to her room after supper.

And that began their new routine. Every day he would chain Christine. Christine would practice while he was away and forced to play when he returned home. Christine lived for the days when he was away at work. It gave her some sort of a break from the hell he enforced upon her while he was home.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Christine tried to block out the sound of him yelling at her. She hated when he was home and continued to treat her like a slave. She was relieved not to be chained to the piano but she hated the way he expected her to play nonstop all day long. She had been playing for several hours already, and her hands couldn't play anymore. She needed a break.

She begged and pleaded to be allowed to go rest for an hour or so. She swore that she would resume practice, but she needed a rest. The sounds of her own sobs were starting to drive her mad. She had cried herself hoarse. Finally, he relented and allowed her to do so.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik finished the experiment that he was working on and raced upstairs for Christine's lesson. He had just enough time left to get washed up and everything in place before Christine showed up. He found Nadir waiting in the study.

"Go away." He was highly furious that this man was here to interfere in his business.

"Not until you tell me what you did with her. "

"Did with whom?" Erik was growing high impatient. He did not want to have Nadir meddling in his affairs.

"You know very well who I am talking about. Erik, what have you done with Christine Daae?"

"I have done nothing with her. You must leave now before you put nonsense into her head."

Nadir rubbed the bridge of nose between his thumb and his index finger as realization dawned on him. "Erik, when was the last time you saw Christine?"

"It is none of your business, but to make you go away, I saw her yesterday when Christine was here for her lesson."

"Erik that is impossible. Christine Daae has been missing for two weeks." Nadir took the newspaper article out of his pocket and showed it to Erik.

Nadir couldn't see Erik's face under the mask, but he could tell by the rigid posture that Erik had taken on and the dark atmosphere that was smothering the room that someone was going to pay dearly for taking Ms. Daae.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Paul walked in the door, rather excited. Work may have been terrible today, but he had Christine waiting for him. She was waiting on the bench. A picture of pure perfection. He would have been happier had she have been playing before he walked in the door, but he was still very excited to see her.

Paul took Christine's chin in his hand and gave her a kiss before going to pour himself a drink. Christine continued to sit with her hands in her lap. "Christine, do you not have something that you would like to show me?"

"I don't feel good. I want to go lie down. Please."

"We haven't had dinner yet, Christine. Surely, you must be hungry."

"My stomach hurts. I just want to go lay down."

"Christine, you know my rules." Paul set his glass down on the counter and kneeled at Christine's side, placing his on her thigh. "Did you not practice today? You know I feel about that."

"I did practice. I spent hours practicing. Please, I just don't feel good."

"Alright, Christine, once through and then you may go lay down till it's time to eat."

"No, I am not playing anymore today." The grip on Christine's thigh suddenly tightened and become unbearable, causing her to cry out in pain.

"My day has not been pleasant, Christine. So far I have been very, very generous with you, but my patience is dwindling. So either you play for me or I punish you for not practicing today." Paul leaned into Christine, spitting out his next words with vile disgust. "So which is it, my darling Christine?"

"I play."

"Good girl." He placed a kiss on her forehead and went back to his brandy. Christine proceeded to play the song twice, hoping to appease his disposition. She was rewarded with the chain being removed. She started to head for the stairs when her arm was grabbed. "Where are you going, Christine?"

"You said I could go lay down."

"That was before you threw your tantrum. You may rest on the couch if you are still feeling unwell." Christine didn't respond. Instead, she chose to go wrap herself into a ball on the couch. There was no point in arguing with him. He always got his way.

An hour later they were sitting at the dining table. Paul watched Christine move the food around her plate. "Christine, quit playing with your food and eat."

"I am not hungry."

"Eat your food, Christine, and then go to bed."

"Thank you." Christine ate her food and then raced up to her room as fast as she could. She changed her clothes and crawled into bed, crying. She just wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare and be home.

Erik growled when he heard Christine crying. This man would pay for taking Christine. He would suffer for making her cry.

The lock on the door was easy enough to pick. He found the man sipping on brandy in the living room near the piano. The needle was in and out of his neck within a few seconds. The body was dumped into the trunk of Erik's car.

Erik went back into the house for Christine. As he passed by the piano, the moonlight caught something shiny on the floor, grabbing Erik's attention. He bent down to have a look at it. It was a chain. Erik had a sneaking suspicion at what it had been used for. Erik would protect Christine. No one would ever mistreat her ever again.

He continued up the stairs and found Christine sleeping. He removed the strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I don't want to play. I am tired."

"Noone expects you to play, Christine. Just sleep." Erik administered a much smaller dose than he had given to the man in the trunk. He carried her down the stairs before placing her in the backseat and buckled her in. "We'll be home soon."

/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Christine sighed and pulled the covers off of her. She stood and stretched. She had yet to turn on a light. The room was dreadfully cold. Every minute with Paul had seemed like hell, but she was sure she hadn't been imprisoned long enough for the weather to have changed to dramatically. Maybe if she asked nicely Paul would turn on the heater.

"Ouch. What in the world?" Christine started murmuring as her toe stubbed against a piece of wood. The door slammed up, and she was blinded by the light. Two arms picked her and carried her back to the bed.

"Christine, are you alright?" The voice was barely more than a whisper, but the love and concern was evident in the voice.

Christine would know that voice anywhere. She, however, convinced herself that it was her mind playing tricks on her. It wasn't until her eyes finally adjusted to the light and saw Erik kneeling in front of her that she allowed herself to believe he was truly there.

Christine began sobbing. "Erik, I am sorry I missed our lesson. I tried. I did. He just wouldn't let me come back. I told h"

"Enough" Erik's harsh words stopped her suddenly. She knew he would be upset. Erik could tell that he had scared Christine. He softened his tone. "You will not speak until I tell you otherwise. Hopefully there has not been too much damage done. Come, breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

Paul woke up and found himself on frozen cement floor. He must have come to the cellar for a new bottle and passed out. If Christine wasn't being so difficult, he wouldn't be drinking so much. He would have to restrict the freedoms that he was allowing Christine. For starters, he was going to quit letting her sleep alone. He worked hard to provide for them, and if she wasn't going to compensate him with her obedience, then he would have her warmth as he slept.

If he didn't get moving, he would be late for work and Christine was going to have to wait to be fed. He knew he was going to have to listen to her whining when they went to bed tonight. No use in causing more of it by not feeding her.

He pulled himself from the ground and started walking. He suddenly felt something tugging at his ankle before falling. He turned to see a chain running from his ankle to the wall. He must be having a nightmare.

"Terrified?" He turned to see who was standing behind him. There was no one there, but he could have sworn he heard someone.

"I am sure Christine felt the same way when you chained her." The voice had moved to the corner, but Paul could find no one there. "Don't worry. Christine will never have to fear you again."

"Who's there?" Paul shouted but received no answer. He was left to the darkness.

A/N: Sorry it is so short. Just had no inspiration for this chapter, but I wanted to get something rolling on it.


	8. Chapter 8

For two weeks, Christine has been silent. If I have not mentioned previously, Christine is very obedient. The pure picture of perfection.

Life for the past two weeks has been how I had always imagined it would be when Christine came to live with me. Minus the singing of course. I could not risk permanently damaging Christine's voice after all the hell it has already been through. Her throat needed a break.

In the mornings, we have breakfast. Then, we go for a stroll in the garden. Christine can inspire the most wonderful things out of me. The first time that I ever heard Christine sing I locked myself away from days, composing and making plans. I spent weeks afterwards putting those plans into action. I knew despite how wonderful her voice already was with a little bit of training I could make it perfect.

I also knew that Christine loves bright, colorful things. She was never meant for the darkness as I was. I started working on things to make her visits to my house more enjoyable for her. The garden was one of the parts of the house that I dedicated solely to Christine.

After our walk in the garden, I attend to business matters while Christine entertains herself. I suppose you were expecting this creature of darkness to say that I lock my angel in her room while I attend to business matters. This is not the case at all. This is Christine's home. She is free to go wherever she pleases on the grounds. Christine would never try to leave her precious Erik, and if she did, there is no place on Earth that Christine can go where Erik will not find her.

Lunch is my least favorite time of the day with Christine. This is the time of day when Christine gives me notes, saying she wishes to contact her family. Occasionally, she will give me a letter addressed to them. I always put them away with the other notes that she has written to me, never actually giving her an answer on her contacting them.

In the evenings after dinner, I play the piano for Christine. Sometimes I also sing or read her a story. I think Christine would allow this to continue all night if it wasn't for me ushering her off to bed.

I was so ecstatic this morning when Erik said I could talk again. He said we would give it a few more days before we would try singing. He doesn't want to put too much strain on the vocal cords too soon.

This morning followed the same routine we had allowed ourselves to follow into since he had rescued me. I had made up my mind that Erik would finally listen to me now that I had my voice back. I wouldn't let him continue to ignore me the way he had with my notes.

I fixed my hair the way I know Erik likes it, and I made sure I looked my absolute best before going to lunch.

"Thank you, Erik." I smiled at him as he sat the soup and sandwich in front of me. I noticed once more he set nothing out for himself. "Erik, are you not going to eat?"

"I ate earlier, my dear." He starred at me again, making me nervous.

"When are you taking me home?"

"You are home."

"Erik, you have a lovely home, but I can't stay here. I need to see my family. I need to see people who love me. I miss…"

"ENOUGH!" Erik's shouting scarred me but not nearly as much as the deadpanned whispered that followed did. "Erik loves you. Does Christine doubt how much Erik loves her? Do you know how worried Erik was when he discovered you had disappeared? Now, Erik knows she is safe, where no one will ever harm her again. Yet, you still doubt your poor Erik. Shh, my love, don't cry. Do you know it pains Erik so to see you cry."

I reached up and wiped away the tears I hadn't even realized I was shedding. "Erik" His name came out in nothing more than a sob.

"No need for tears. Please don't cry. Erik only wants to make sure Christine is safe and happy." Erik knelt before me and took over wiping away the tears with a hankerchief.

"I don't feel very well. I need to go lay down, please."

"Of course. Forgive me." He stood and took several steps back.

The moment I was out of Erik's sight I ran the rest of the way to my room and cried myself to sleep.

I know I have scarred Christine. I heard her crying as I passed by her room. It broke my heart to hear her in such agony. She doesn't realize that I do this all for her own good.

Christine had been trying to avoid Erik since their argument. It had become more than apparent to her he had no intention of letting her go. He had mentioned singing again, but she had chosen to ignore him. All Christine wanted was to get back to her life, her family and friends.

It had come as quite a surprise to Christine when she came down the stairs for lunch to see her parents standing in the foyer. It was even more of a surprise to hear Erik lie about one of his associates finding her late last night and her abductor remaining at large.

Christine wasn't sure what had happened to Paul, but she didn't dare risk Erik's wrath by refuting his account of events. Erik assured Christine's parents it would be best if she stayed with him until her abductor had been captured. They wouldn't hear of it. He had done too much already.

Christine tried to hide her excitement of having a way out. Her plans of sneaking out went flying from her mind. Now she'd be able to walk straight out the front door, and he couldn't do a thing to stop her.

"Christine." Her name was so softly spoken she doubted she had actually heard anything. The authority behind what followed left no doubt in her mind she had. "Insist you want to stay here."

Christine shook her head when it was apparent no one else had heard Erik speak. She was slowly starting to wonder if she as losing her grip on reality. "Christine, do not defy me. It will be most unpleasant for the both of us if you do."

"I'll see you next week for lessons, right?" Christine asked Erik. She wouldn't give into him. She wasn't going to allow anyone else to control her life ever again.

"Yes, Christine. Please don't hesitate to contact me should you need anything before then."

A/N: Sorry, it has been such a long time since I updated. Didn't even realize it had been so long. I saw had gotten a favorite and immediately had to write more.


	9. Chapter 9

Christine waited for Erik to come through on his threat. For five days, she waited on pins and needles for him to do something terrible. When nothing happened after five days, Christine decided that Erik was just upset with her disobedience. He would forgive her when they continued her lesson.

With Paul, Christine always knew things were at their worst when he was yelling or raising his voice. With Erik, Christine knew things were getting bad when he was quiet and calm. It was like standing in the middle of the eye of a storm. The calm and quiet should be reassuring, but you knew all hell was fixing to break loose.

Christine woke up on the sixth day feeling much better about her situation. She decided to let the whole thing go. She was going to live her life as if though the whole nightmare with Paul had never happened. It was simply all a bad dream to be put out of her mind.

She went to school, called home to say she was going to the mall with her friends, and took in a movie after some serious window shopping. Life was absolutely perfect. Or at least Christine thought so until she got home.

Christine was greeted with the sight of police cars. Christine rushed to the door, afraid something awful had happened to her parents. She was worried that Paul had come for her and done something awful when he didn't find her there.

A police officer took her aside and explained to her that her parents had been arrested for kidnapping. He said the truth had come out when they had been searching for her. She had been kidnapped as an infant, and her real parents were on the way. They would be there for a few days. Until then, she could stay with a benefactor who would make sure she was looked after.

It was then that Christine spotted the black car and knew that Erik was behind this. She tried to convince the police officer that he had it all wrong, but he wouldn't listen to a word she said. Oh, he gave her the assurance that he knew how she must be feeling after living with these people her entire life, but they had been lying to her. Christine, realizing she could do nothing further, gave up and headed for the car, convinced she could make Erik right this wrong.

She was disappointed to find the car empty other than the driver, who barely spoke two words to her. Erik didn't greet her at the house either. A maid brought her from the car to her room and asked she if wanted anything to eat. She didn't see Erik until it was time for her music lesson

Christine heard Erik playing the piano before she ever reached the music room. When she opened the door, he didn't bother to pay to turn around. "Erik, we need to talk."

"Have you warmed up?"

"No, Erik. I want to talk."

"Now is not the time, Christine."

"Erik, please."

"SING!" His voice was so commanding that Christine had no choice but to do as he commanded. It was as if the sound was ripped right out of her voice. For hours, Erik continued to force her to sing and corrected her on every aspect of her singing that displeased him.

Christine finally collapsed on the couch when it appeared Erik was through with her for the moment. "Erik, we have to talk."

"About what, Christine?"

"Erik, I know what you did. I don't know how you did it, but I know you're responsible for them being arrested. There is no other family."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Christine. You are simply confused."

"I am not confused. Everything was fine, and then, you went and pulled this…this horrible stunt. I hate you for it." Christine knew she shouldn't have said the last part, and the drop in temperature confirmed it.

"Christine has been a very naughty girl. A very naughty girl indeed. Christine must be taught a lesson. Christine must be kept safe." Erik grabbed Christine's wrist and drug her through the music room and up the stair case. "Christine must learn how to be good again. Now Christine is back where she belongs, and once she has learned her lesson she can have her heart's desires."

"Erik, please." Christine tried to free her risk from him as they stood outside of her bedroom door.

"Sleep well, Christine." The words were hissed at her as Christine was put back in her room and the door locked behind her. Christine resigned to her fate for the night, hoping would let her out in the morning.


End file.
